


Love Mission

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Midnight Picnic, Mission Gone Wrong, Missions, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Harry's taken Eggsy to a beach in the south of France for his first date - which is impressive but rather cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”
> 
> Excuse my French - literally. Google Translate and stuff.

A few weeks after Eggsy and Harry had confessed to each other and relieved several months of tension, Eggsy found himself in the south of France with Harry. And by south of France, that meant on a _beach_ in the south of France. It was the middle of the night, the moon hung bright in the sky with millions of stars strewn across the sky above them. And Harry had just pulled a blanket and an old-fashioned picnic basket along with his umbrella from the boot.

The trip had been sprung on Eggsy earlier that morning when Harry had literally dragged him from the bed and taken him to the airport with a couple of already packed suitcases. Harry had refused to tell him where they were going when they got on the private jet (not Kingsman's) and had only told him when they had to hire a car. Eggsy had been excited when Harry told him it was a holiday – they had both been really busy lately and they could both do with a break. They hadn't even had a proper date yet.

This was a bit much, though.

Eggsy snorted, eyeing the picnic basket. (Had Harry brought that all the way from England? It looked like something he would have at home...) Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” he asked.

“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” Eggsy teased Harry, grinning widely at him.

Harry looked amused. “Oh? And what sort of first date would  _you_ suggest?”

With his grin slowly falling, Eggsy thought for a moment. “I dunno. Dinner seems a bit... lame considering it's  _you_ . Can't really think of anything else you'd like, though.”

“Shall we do this, then?” Harry suggested.

“Sure!”

So they made their way down to the beach proper. Eggsy wasn't entirely sure where they were but he cast his eyes over the scenery in a practised motion, taking everything in. He was surprised to realise that there was really only one entrance to the beach, the path they had come along; the rest of the beach was blocked off by high dunes and grasses. The coastline wound around and out of sight in each direction. Strangely, there was a beach house only a short distance away. There were lights on and the distant strains of loud music.

Ignoring the proximity of the building, Harry made his way to a spot a little away from the path and carefully laid out the blanket. Once it was completely flat, he placed the basket at one end and knelt down. Eggsy flopped down beside him, leaning against his shoulder. They sat there for a while, quietly enjoying the view. Finally, Harry shifted beside him, reaching for the basket; Eggsy sat up, wondering what Harry would have packed.

First, he removed a bottle and two champagne glasses: Eggsy made a choked noise as he realised this wasn't any old picnic. It was going to be expensive. Once Harry had popped the cork and poured out the champagne, he pulled out sandwiches, neatly cut into triangles and without any crust. Eggsy rolled his eyes at that – for some reason, Harry hated the crust of both takeaway pizza and bread. A small, round cake was pulled out, complete with cake stand which Harry stuck into the sand to make sure it stayed standing. Platters of cheese and fruit also made appearances, all sitting on the blanket.

“That's... a lot,” was all Eggsy could think to say.

“We don't need to eat all of it,” Harry explained. “Now... shall we toast to us?”

“Definitely!” Eggsy raised his glass and Harry clinked his off it. They both sipped the beverage, Eggsy beginning to lean towards Harry again. Before he had so much as touched Harry's shoulder, however, there was a quiet beeping noise. Eggsy blinked, recognising it as the alerts from their glasses. He frowned as Harry reached into his breast pocket and pulled his pair out.

“I do apologise,” Harry murmured as he placed the glasses on. “Is he there?” There was a pause which Eggsy used to drink some more of his champagne, wondering what was going on. Was there an emergency? Then Harry said, “Thank you,” and turned his attention beyond Eggsy and towards the beach house. Eggsy frowned and turned to peer in that direction.

He was beginning to get the impression that he'd been duped.

Then he saw the movement of someone hurrying towards them. The moon helped Eggsy make out the outline of a suit with a gun and he supposed they were in trouble. He turned to Harry with his eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

“The target usually does business when he's in Paris,” Harry explained as he watched the man approaching. “However, we have recent intel that he's operating from here as well. This is a simple surveillance mission but I thought you might like to come with me...” He smirked at Eggsy around the rim of his champagne glass before downing the rest of the alcohol, his Adam's apple bouncing.

Eggsy swallowed hard and told himself to behave. For now, at least.

Finally, the man reached them. “Hé! Vous deux! Ceci est une plage privée. Allez-vous en!”

“Personne d'autre ne l'utilisant,” said Harry, reasonably. “Sûrement nous pouvons l'utiliser pour une heure ou deux.”

“Sûrement pas!  Sors d'ici! ” The man pointed his gun at them, stepping forward menacingly. 

Putting a hand on Harry's arm, Eggsy murmured, “Pretty sure Merlin's gonna shout at ya if ya shoot him, Harry...” It was meant as a warning and, as was typical of Harry Hart, when the man continued to yell at them at French, it went ignored. Without warning, he grabbed his umbrella, raised it and quickly stunned the man. Eggsy finished off his own champagne before shaking his head at his boyfriend.

“Technically,” said Harry as he stood, “that wasn't shooting him.”

“I thought this was surveillance,” Eggsy pointed out. “Are we just gonna go in there and shoot some guys?”

Grinning, Harry went back to the picnic basket and removed two of Kingsman's handguns. He handed one over to Eggsy who had to stifle a laugh. Of course Harry had come prepared. “Don't worry, dear,” said Harry. “It'll be quick – we can get back to our date in a few minutes.”

With that, he strode off, walking at a steady pace, appearing unworried by the situation. Eggsy watched him go, his heart swelling at how amazing Harry was. He was also much warmer than the cool evening air allowed for – Harry was incredibly sexy when he was beating up mooks.

_Note to self_ , Eggsy thought as he scrambled to his feet and dutifully followed:  _Harry only goes on dates in the middle of missions._


End file.
